poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Summer Festival at the Farm Division
Summer Festival at the Farm Division is an fan-made episode written by Cartoonlover, Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15 and Magic-is-cute. Premise The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Staff Members, Minks, and Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound come to the Farm Division's Pound Puppy HQ to celebrate the Summer's End Festival while meeting a new friend named Wendy. Plot Part One (At Lucy and Rusty's farm, the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Staff Members, and Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound are greeted by Lucy and Rusty.) Rusty: Ah! Cooler! Nice to see you again. (Shakes Cooler's paw) Lucy: Nose Marie, how are your children? Nose Marie: Thank you for asking. Huh? (She sees Calvin worried.) Something wrong? Calvin Well, Autumn's coming. Cooler: Well, Yes. It is coming. Calvin: But not much happened this summer. Cooler: Why the long face, big bro? Calvin: Well, Cooler, it's just that I haven't a girlfriend of my own. Marcus: But, you don't have any romantic interests. Nature says so. Igor: Shh! She'll hear you. Marcus: I was just saying. Igor: Wrong! Just because you say there'll be no more minks, doesn't make it so. Marcus: Well, don't blame me. Blame nature. Cooler: Well, now that we're here, Rusty, where do you want us to start? Rusty: Well, we're still getting the final adjustments for the festival, and it's all thanks to Vladimir funding this. Vigor: Huh? Father funded this festival? Rusty: He sure did. And so did Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, Peter, and Sonia. Lucy: (To Rusty) Because you didn't ask yet. Besides, the festival will last three days. Rusty: (To Cooler) In any case, will you help us? Cooler: Sure. We're always happy to help you. (As Some musicians are practicing at a podium, and performers are suiting up, The Gang is looking around the festival.) Elderly Dog: Excuse me. (Everyone else looks at the elderly dog.) Elderly Dog: The name is Wendy. Take caution to be around anyone of the opposite gender. You'll run into trouble at some point. Nose Marie: Come on. I'd never do any bad things to Cooler. Lucy: Agreed. I wouldn't harm Rusty in any way. Elaine: And I would never cheat on Marcus. Wendy: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Well, would You look at that. Your Militant Friend tampered with Your scripts. ergo, denying the dog psychiatrist proper romance. Marcus: It's nature to blame. Wendy: Wrong. the sooner You realize what Wrong You were doing, the sooner You'll stope interfering. But then again, I could be wrong. Sorry for judging you the wrong way. Well, I best be on my way. Farewell. Marcus: Goodbye. Tony: (Look at a badge that says "Chief of Security") What's with the badge? Marcus: (Showing his badge) Well, Rusty and Lucy have made me chief of Security for the festival. (Wendy is heard screaming.) Marcus: What's going on? (Marcus and the others rush to see Wendy and a mugger having a tug of war with the purse.) Marcus: A mugger! (Marcus and Cooler rush toward the mugger.) Marcus: Spinning Top! (Marcus spins around and tackles the Mugger as Cooler gets Wendy to safety.) Marcus: (Blowing his whistle) Security! (Itchy and Snichey enter and pin the mugger.) Itchy: You called us, boss? Marcus: Arrest that mugger! Snichey: You got it, boss. (Itchy and Snichey grab the mugger.) Itchy: Come along, bub. Snichey: You are hereby banned from this festival indefinitely. Mugger: For how long? (The trio are later seen throwing the mugger out.) Marcus: And if we catch you again, you'll be sorry you try to attack an old female dog. (a Ball of itching Powder hits Marcus) Ouch! Ow Ow Ow! Mugger: I'll be back, Hothead. Just wait! (Gamma appears before the mugger. The mugger gets frightened.) Gamma: I'm sorry. I'm a little deaf on the right ear. What did you say again? Mugger: (Scared) On second thought, I'll spend the next five years in jail. Bye! (The mugger runs off. The crowd is then seen cheering. Marcus, Itchy, and Snichey are dumbfounded to see the crowd cheering for them. Cooler, Tony, Nose Marie, Sarge, and Twitchy enter. They applaud as well.) Man 1: Thanks for tossing that mugger out. Woman: He was a pest! Man 2: He caused a lot of trouble the second he got here. Woman: You three should be awarded for this. Kid: But He said He'd be back. Woman: Don't worry about that. The Cyborg took care of it. Cooler: Way to go, guys! Nose Marie: You saved Wendy! Calvin: Say, where's Wendy? (Far from the festival, Wendy reveals herself as a younger dog as She removes Her disguise.) Wendy: Well, the old lady dog trick didn't work. I was hoping to find a potential boyfriend. Hmm... who should I disguise myself as this time? (Picks up a hippie outfit.) Yeah. (at the podium at 8 PM, where Vladimir appears.) Vladimir: Welcome one and all! Before we begin the festival, let me introduce to you the pups responsible for arranging said event! You may appear! (Rusty, Lucy and Their Six pups come up as the Gang, spectators and a disguised Wendy applaud.) Vladimir: And here, we have a surprise guest tonight. Her name is Wendy. Come up, Wendy. (Wendy goes up on stage. Marcus and Cooler get confused looks on their faces.) Marcus and Cooler: Wendy? Marcus: (Thinking) There's another Wendy? Like the old lady dog whom I saved? Vladimir: Now, then Wendy. It's now time for you to say the word and the festival will begin. On the count of one! Wendy: One. (A Giant Firecracker flies up in the sky and explodes in a color of Yellow.) Rusty: And the Summer's End Festival begins! Part Two (Later, Winky and Bright Eyes are seen selling taffy apples.) Winky: Come and get your delicious taffy apples! (Gamma, Kawasenshi, Puzzle, Iris, and Anchor enter.) Gamma: Hmmm... I love taffy apples. Can I have one, please? Winky: 12 fishheads. Gamma: Beg your pardon? Winky: Ha ha ha ha! Just kidding. The price is actually one dollar and twenty cents. (Gamma laughs and pays a two dollars to Bright Eyes and Winky.) Gamma: Since you two made a good joke, you can keep the change. (Gamma takes a taffy apple.) Gamma: By the way, are taffy apples bad for dogs? Winky: The flesh of the apple? No. the seeds, stems and leaves? if a large amount is eaten, Yes. Gamma: Do your taffy apples have any of the leaves, stems, and seeds? Bright Eyes: No. These taffy apples are stem, leave and seed-free. Gamma: Good to hear. Give me four more for my pets. Winky: That's four dollars and eighty cents for four more. (Gamma gives five dollars to Winky and Bright Eyes.) Gamma: Keep the change. (Gamma gives the taffy apples to Kawasenshi, Anchor, Puzzle, and Iris as they leave.) Bright Eyes: Thank you very much, Mr. Gamma. (Meanwhile, Marcus and Cooler are talking to Wendy.) Marcus: So, you must be new here. Wendy: Yes. I hear that you threw out a mugger who tried to rob the lady dog with the same name as I do. Well, it just happens that I am her caretaker. (Cooler and Marcus are shocked.) Marcus: No kidding? Wendy: Uh huh. Cooler: Now that you mentioned it, it is kind of a coincidence. Wendy: Maybe. From what I heard about you, you were made chief of security. Marcus: (Showing his badge) Well, I do my part. Wendy: In any case, see you two later. (Wendy winks at the audience and leaves. Jazzy and Twitchy enter.) Jazzy: Hey, guys. Marcus: If only I could see that old dog one more time, I'd... (Wendy, in her old lady dog costume, enters.) Wendy: Yes? (Marcus hugs Wendy.) Marcus: I am terribly sorry about earlier. I tried to keep the festival safe for you. Jazzy: Who's she? Twitchy: That's the elderly dog Marcus saved. Wendy: Actually, sonny, it is I who should be sorry. I guess I should watch out sometimes. Marcus: If you want to check out the festival's store, feel free to stop by the coupon booth. You know, for compensation. Wendy: Okay, sonny. (Wendy leaves again.) Marcus: Do you think I did the right thing, Cooler? (Wendy, in her hippie attire, enters again.) Wendy: Hey, guys. What did I miss? Marcus: I made an apology to the old dog lady by hugging her and offering her to stop by the coupon booth. Twitchy: Well, you apologized, that's what counts. Jazzy: Let's enjoy the festival. Shall we? Wendy: I'll be with your friend. (grabs Twitchy's wrist as He blushes.) Something the matter? Twitchy: I don't know why, but I feel shy around girls I haven't met before... Jazzy: Huh? (Shrugs His shoulders as they enjoy the Festival. At 10:30 PM, the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Staff Members, Minks, and Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound are turning in inside the barn.) Lucy: I'm sorry that there's not enough room at our house for you to sleep. Sarge: That's okay, Lucy. Lucy: Goodnight, everyone. (Later, everyone is asleep. In the darkness, Twitchy wakes up. He tip toes to Gamma.) Twitchy: Sensei Gamma? Gamma: (Mumbling) Twitchy, it's only three o'clock in the morning. What do you want? Twitchy: Well, I have to go potty. (Gamma grumbles.) Gamma: So, what do you want me to do about it? Twitchy: Do you know where I can go? (Gamma and Twitchy go outside the barn.) Gamma: (Grabbing a bucket) Fill'er up. (Twitchy gets a disgusted look on his face.) Twitchy: EW! I'm not going to go in there! (Gamma laughs.) Twitchy: I'm serious. Gamma: (Patting Twitchy's head) I'm just messing with you. There's an outhouse not far from... (Someone is heard giggling.) Twitchy: What was that? Gamma: Shush! (Quietly) I don't know. But, I have a feeling that we're being watched. (Gamma uses his cybernetic eye. He then detects what appears to be Wendy's body heat heading behind a tree.) Gamma: Wait a minute. Isn't she...? Twitchy: (Jumping up and down) Oh! I can't hold it any longer. (Twitchy rushes toward an outhouse as Gamma looks at Wendy.) Gamma: I wonder if...? (Gamma walks up to the tree and sees Wendy. Twitchy then goes up to Gamma.) Gamma: Hey, Wendy. Wendy: Hello, Gamma. Gamma: What are you doing up at this hour of the Night? Wendy: I'm setting up for the second part of the festival tomorrow. Twitchy: Well... that makes sense. Good night, Wendy. Wendy: Good night, guys. (By the next morning, everyone is eating breakfast at Lucy and Rusty's house.) Rusty: Well, we've two more days and we'll have the Summer's End final event: the Tango to Midnight. Twitchy: Couples only, sir? Rusty: In a word, yes. Twitchy: Oh well. I guess since there aren't any other female minks, I might as well stay here tomorrow. Rusty: Understandable. Nose Marie: are there any other events? Rusty: Well, there's the Apple bobbing, karaoke, the Dunk Tank, and other stuff. Susanoo: (While Sleeping) Did somebody say "Karaoke"? (Wendy, in her normal clothes, enters.) Wendy: Good morning, everybody. Twitchy: Ah. Wendy. How did You sleep? Wendy: Good. thanks for asking. Iggy: Daddy, If it's possible, can you... (Writes down the words "Put Marcus in the Dunk Tank" on a piece of paper and gives it to Vladimir.) Vladimir: Hmm. Very good idea. Marcus: Wait... did you just write down "put Marcus in the dunk tank"? Now, hold on, I just saved an old dog lady's life yesterday and that's how you're going to treat me? Personally, I'm beginning to think that you hate me. All you ever see me is some hothead. I'm not like that all the time. I love my wife, my little Momo, my best friend Smokey, and my... (Hears his leg muscle tightening) CRAMP! Actual leg cramp! (Marcus holds his leg as he groans in pain.) Igor: Looks like Marcus is out of the dunk tank. Besides, I was gonna say that he was barking orders too much and too loud the past few weeks... Smokey: I'll substitute for Marcus. Rusty: Very well. Marcus: Igor, I have a question for you. Igor: And what's that? Marcus: Do you hate me? Igor: No, but one, I can't stand you yelling at everybody else like a drill sergeant. Two, you give unfair punishments for little offenses, and the most of all, you're no fun when you're always serious. Marcus: Igor, the reason why is because my father raised me that way and he would punish me whenever I make even the tiniest mistakes. You remember, don't you? I tried my best, Igor, but sometimes the demons from my childhood still make me authoritative. Igor: I admire that, but I don't think your dad would want you to be a furious general forever. Marcus: Igor, how could I ever forgive myself for being the hothead you see? But, I'll accept my punishment despite my cramp. If my father punished me, then I guess you have the right to punish me too. Igor: No. Marcus: No? (Igor scratches his ear with his foot.) Igor: Two wrongs never make a right. Besides, if you wanted to, you could converse with your dad via Wishbone's magic. (Marcus sadly shakes his head.) Marcus: No. I'm not ready. I don't want to talk to him. Let's... let's just enjoy the second day of the festival. Momo, a little help please. (Momo carries Marcus without difficulty.) Marcus: Well, I'm amazed. You're a very strong little fellow, aren't you? (Momo, carrying Marcus, leaves. Twitchy walks up to Igor.) Twitchy: Poor Marcus. I feel sorry for him. Don't you, Iggy? Igor: In a word, yes. (Twitchy reacts and leaves the Dining Room.) Igor: Twitchy? Was it something that I said? (Later, everyone is celebrating the festival. Susanoo and Spunky are seen singing at the karaoke booth. Bright Eyes and Winky are selling taffy apples. Wendy, Marcus, Twitchy, and Momo are seen watching.) Marcus: So, Wendy, how did you come here? Wendy: Well, I was hired by Rusty and Lucy to be the festival's co-host. Twitchy: a Game Show Host of a certain Game show called Mall Mania? A Game Show where You do tasks, and questions relating to things You'll find at a mall. Now, Rusty. Lucy. Which would You choose? because for every task You successfully complete, You get a prize. the store You choose can be... Winky: I'll answer. Lawrence's Library, Karl's Krazy Kitchen, Sir Prize's Surprises, Artie's Arts and Crafts, Lester and Lacey's Luggage, Nathan's Nature Supplies, and Gunther's Greenhouse. choose any store because one store has the Store Surprise. Rusty/Lucy: Nathan's Nature Supplies. Huh? Twitchy: Well, if You were in the Game show, You'd win Camping Gear. Winky: Again, I'll announce the prize. From SuperTent Industries, It's a set of Six Sleeping Bags for Your kids and a Dome Tent for You. Retail Value 349 Dollars. (Rusty and Lucy Applaud.) But wake the Kids and Call the Neighbors, because in a stroke of luck, Nathan's Nature Supplies is Today's Store Surprise! It'd be a Mini-Vacation. Wendy: Well... that sounds interesting. Please, excuse me. (Runs off.) Cooler: I'm sure It'd be fun to have, huh? Rusty: Agreed. Now, on to part two of three of Our Festival! Part Three (Wendy, now joined by Cooler and Smokey, notice Marcus' depressed face in the festival.) Cooler: What's up, Marcus? Marcus: Oh, hello, Cooler. Wendy: Are you still sad about earlier? Marcus: Well, Igor thinks that I have been too authoritative over time. I know it's true, but I'm still unsure about what to do. Wendy: Where's Twitchy? Cooler: He's at the Fun House. Wendy: Thank You. (Runs to Where Twitchy is.) Cooler: Huh? Hey, Marcus, wanna come with me to the fun house? Marcus: I guess. I just adore fun houses. (Cooler and Marcus follow Wendy.) Marcus: You know, Cooler, I wish I could adopt Wendy. She's such a nice dog. Cooler: Yes, but something about Her seems off... Marcus: What do you mean by that? Cooler: Well, Gamma told Me that someone was sneaking around the farm and disappeared like a ghost. Marcus: Ghost...? No. She can't be a ghost. If she were a ghost, she would be dead. (Marcus and Cooler enter the fun house. They see Twitchy and Wendy together.) Marcus: It appears that Wendy and Twitchy are starting to be good friends. Cooler: Um, Marcus? Look. (Wendy visuals Twitchy as Calvin.) Wendy: Calvin, with You at My side, Our romance will reach even the Moon. Marcus and Cooler: Calvin? Marcus: I think Wendy is infatuated with your older brother. Cooler: Yeah. and We'd best help Twitchy before something else happens. Marcus: And when you say "something else", you don't suppose Wendy would... Both: Nah! Cooler: Yo, Twitch! Wendy! look at this wheel. (Twitchy and Wendy look at the wheel and are hypnotized.) Twitchy, Fall backwards. (Twitchy falls backwards.) Wendy, come toward Marcus. Marc, bring Wendy to Calvin. to snap Her out of the trance, just snap Your fingers. Marcus: Understood, soldier... I mean, Cooler! (Marcus carries Wendy on his shoulders.) Marcus: By the way, what will you do in the meantime? Cooler: I'll think of something. as You introduce Calvin to Wendy, properly. Marcus: Understood, Cooler! (Marcus, carrying Wendy, then sees Calvin by the shooting gallery and gently puts Wendy down.) Marcus: And now... (Marcus snaps his fingers and Wendy wakes up.) Wendy: Huh? What happened? (Calvin walks up to Marcus and Wendy.) Marcus: Calvin, meet Wendy. (Calvin sees Wendy and falls in love.) Calvin: Why... She looks beautiful! (Calvin holds hands with Wendy.) Wendy: So, you must be Calvin. Calvin: Yes. I see that you met my baby brother, Cooler. Wendy: Um... do you want to go get some taffy apples? Calvin: Certainly. Marcus: Now that that's taken care of, I'd best head back to the fun house. (Back at the fun house, Twitchy is standing on his hands. Cooler is figuring out what to do. Marcus enters.) Marcus: Cooler, I've taken care of Wendy and Calvin. What shall I do now? Cooler: I'll handle the rest, Marc. Don't worry. (Comes to Twitchy.) Twitchster, you want to come to the Roller Coaster? Twitchy: (Hypnotized) What's a roller coaster? Cooler: Oops. (snaps his fingers, restoring Twitchy.) Twitchy: Oh. Hi, Cooler. Where's Wendy? Cooler: Well, you see, Wendy thinks that you were Calvin and Marcus took her to see my big brother. Twitchy: She has? Well, It's understandable. I only wish I could encounter that gorgeous Mink back at the entrance. Cooler: Hey, Come on, Twitchy. Everyone desires for something in life. But I think Marcus is kinda right about nature being picky about minks. Twitchy: Oh. On second thought, never mind. Cooler: Let's how Wendy and Calvin are doing. (Cooler and Twitchy see Calvin and Wendy dancing with each other while Susanoo is seen singing a karaoke song.) Twitchy: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Cooler: (Singsongy) Wedding bells. Twitchy: Well, I guess I'm destined to not to find romance. Rusty: Timothy, Not finding romance isn't set in stone. that's something You and only You can do. Lucy: Rusty's Right. You might find Your Dream Mink one day. Twitchy: I suppose you're right. Maybe I should wait for a while. Besides, I got other things to think about. Hey, watch this. (Juggles 4 baseballs.) Rusty: Well! I didn't know you can juggle. Huh? (He sees Twitchy juggling until the baseballs hit Twitchy on the head) Twitchy: My comedy act. (Faints as Rusty and Lucy's Six children laugh. Marcus rushes toward Twitchy.) Marcus: Twitchy? Are you okay? Twitchy: I'll live, Malcolm. I promise. Marcus: Are you sure about that.... (Confused) Malcolm?! (Rest of the Gang laugh.) Marcus: Have you turned into Igor? (starts to Snicker, then laughs as he hugs Twitchy.) Twitchy: What's so funny? Narrator: By the end of the second day, everyone has turned in for the night, dreaming that the third day will be full of excitement. Unfortunately, Marcus and Twitchy could not sleep that night. (Later that night, Twitchy and Marcus are sitting outside, looking at the stars.) Marcus: Twitchy, what have you been thinking about lately? Twitchy: I don't know. Just thinking about when nature will come to her senses to have a new Mink member to join us. Anyway, what are you thinking about? Marcus: Maybe meeting that elderly dog one more time. I feel bad for her. Twitchy: Yeah. By the way, did I ever tell you about Rosy? Marcus: Well, what about her? Twitchy: Well, she's um... um... how should I put this? She's, uh... (Igor enters.) Igor: Hey, why are you guys still up at this hour of the night? just close Your eyes. Good Night. Marcus: Igor, before you go back to sleep, there's something I want to ask you. Do you think that elderly dog will show up tomorrow? Igor: Maybe. (The next morning, the heroes are celebrating. Marcus, Momo, Cooler, and Igor are eating vanilla ice cream. Marcus is still depressed.) Cooler: What's wrong? Marcus: Well, I wish I could meet that elderly dog. By the way, what time is the tango party? Cooler: 9 PM and it's only for couples, married or engaged. until Midnight, which will officially start Autumn. Marcus: Well, Elaine and I will come. (Softly scratching Momo's head) And so will my boy and Violet as well. (Wendy, in her elderly dog disguise, enters.) Wendy: Well, long time no see, sonny. Marcus: Hello, Wendy. Wendy: Sonny, there's something I have to tell you. Marcus: What's that? Wendy: Well... (Wendy removes her disguise.) Marcus: You're the old dog? Wendy: I was. (Marcus hugs Wendy.) Marcus: Please! Let me adopt you. Wendy: Well, I've always wanted an owner. Thank you. (Twitchy enters with an angry look on his face.) Twitchy: (Angrily) Marcus, you were right. I've waited three stupid days and there's no girlfriend for me in sight. I'm through with romance! Marcus: Twitchy, don't let it get you down. You've got plenty of time ahead of you. Twitchy: I guess I won't attend the tango party tonight. Where is Rusty? Marcus: He's at the Stage about to announce the opening of the Tango. Twitchy: I'm going to tell him that I can't be here tonight. I have love sicknesses... meaning that I'm sick of falling in love! (Marcus comforts Twitchy.) Marcus: Don't let it get you down, Twitch. (Marcus then pats Twitchy on the back.) Twitchy: Well, actually, now that I think about, who needs romance anyway? Marcus: That's the spirit. (Rusty enters.) Rusty: It's almost time, everyone. for the Tango to Autumn. Twitchy: Rusty, I decided that I don't need a girlfriend. Rusty: Well, You can still watch. Twitchy: I guess that would be fine. (Later, it is the Tango to Autumn and everyone is dancing. Twitchy is seen with Gamma, Puzzle, Sarge, Iris, Kawasenshi, and Anchor eating taffy apples together.) Gamma: So, how are you enjoying this festival? Twitchy: Good. Thanks for asking. (Cooler, Calvin, Nose Marie, and Wendy enter.) Cooler: Sorry you weren't able get yourself a girlfriend. Twitchy: It's ok. (Looks at the moon.) Who needs a girlfriend anyway? (After the festival, all of the heroes look up at the starry night skies, lying on their blankets. Marcus is laying next to Elaine, Wendy, Cooler, Momo, and Twitchy. Marcus has a saddened look on his face and Elaine, Momo, and Wendy comfort him.) Narrator: After three days, poor Twitchy has vowed to never love again. However, that doesn't mean that his life is over. Wendy has a new boyfriend and a new owner. Unfortunately, the only person who didn't enjoy the festival was Marcus, who is still haunted by his dark childhood. But, that's another story. The End Trivia This fan-made episode marks the first appearance of Wendy. Next Episode Preview Sparky: Next week, Bigor accidentally breaks Howler's computer and now he must either buy a new computer or tell the truth.... Cooler: And later, Carrie's birthday has come, but she wants the Goobiedoos to come. So, How can I break it to Carrie that I don't like them? Both: Next time on the Pound Puppies Show, Bigor's Big Break/Carrie's Birthday. Sparky: Quite the Predicament, huh? Cooler: Yes, it is. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring the Minks Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Marcus Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters